Second Chance, Second Try
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Portrait. It has been eight years since Ib left the museum. Ib is now seventeen-the same as Garry. As strange things begin to occur in her world, Ib re-enters the fabricated world. Will Garry get to see Ib again, or will he lose his second chance at life? T for, ah, wording.
1. Ib, I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, I just wrote this fanfiction. This story is based of the Forgotten Portrait ending, and will be written from the POV of Garry (3rd person). With occasional Ib, if it feels right.**

Mary had just pushed Ib and Garry into the toy box. "Urgh…" Garry said, lying on the floor of a crayon drawing. Ib poked at him, gesturing for him to get up. He slid to his feet, before standing up. "Gaah…" he murmured, "that was painful." He looked into Ib's eyes, after scanning her body for major wounds. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, as happily as she could. Garry nodded. "But…I lost my rose," she added.

"That's bad. We need to find it. It probably landed around here," he said, gesturing to the room they were in. Ib started walking towards the closest corner of the room. Garry then felt his jacket for his rose; it still had all 10 petals on it. He sighed, relieved, before catching up with Ib. They walked around the room, observing the creepy dolls and various things they had previously seen in the gallery.

"Over there!" Ib gestured, "I think I see Mary!" She started running over in the direction she pointed.

"Wonderful," Garry muttered, pulling out his lighter and sliding it into his left hand as he ran to catch up. When they got there, they saw Mary next to one of the dolls.

"Oh, for me?" Mary asked, the doll holding a red rose. "Why, thank you!" she said. Ib pointed at the rose, opening and closing her mouth, unable to form words. "Oh, is this your rose?" Mary wondered aloud, seeming to be toying with the duo. "It's so lovely."

Ib frowned, and asked, "May I have it back?" Mary shook her head.

She paused for a second, before responding, "But red is my favorite color! Well, next to blue that is. I'd be happy to trade it for a blue rose!" She looked at Ib with innocent eyes, but Garry understood what was going on. She wanted to kill him. Ib turned to look at Garry, aware his next move would end in death.

"Here you go Mary," Garry said, handing her his blue rose. Mary handed back the other rose, giggling and running towards the only exit, blocked by two large dolls. Garry sighed, aware this would lead to his demise. It was worth it, for Ib. Almost his little sister. He handed the red rose back to Ib. "Take it. Do not lose it. Do you understand?" he asked.

Ib nodded, whispering, "I'm sorry." Garry smiled, hiding his fear.

"It's okay. Why would you be sorry? It wasn't your fault," he said, comforting her greatly. He held out his hand, and Ib grabbed it. The two started walking towards the exit when all hell broke loose. "Run!" Garry shouted, and the two bolted towards the exit, sidestepping all the things that came their way. They reached the exit where the two dolls had been moved aside, and climbed up the stairs when Garry started to shiver. "I knew it," he whispered before collapsing. Ib looked at him. He knew he was doomed, but she had to escape. "Go on," he said, "I'll catch up with you." Ib paused for a moment before turning and walking towards the stairs.

"He loves me," she heard what sounded like Mary say. Ib walked back down and saw Garry clutching his stomach.

"Hey," he said, "if I tell you I'll catch up with you, I will, okay? Now go ahead." Ib turned and climbed the stars. Garry stopped moving, tears in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered in Ib's direction.


	2. Ib, Stay Safe

**I thought about giving the painter no face, but it makes me think of -coughs- man. So, yeah.**

Garry awoke, finding himself in the same room he had last been in. "Huh," he thought to himself, "I thought I was dead." He stood up, feeling lighter than usual. He tilted his head, confused. "Guess I get to keep my promise to Ib!" he said, turning towards the exit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something blue. Looking at it, it was his body. "Ah!" he cried, "What happened? Am I…dead?" He fell to his knees. "I suppose I knew this is what would have happen if I traded my rose for Ib's," he said. "Wait, Ib! I have to go find her, and at least try to help!" He started sprinting up the stairs, and reached the next room. On the floor was a pile of his rose petals. To the left was a doorway with thorns hanging around it. To the right, a doorway, but it was locked.

"I can fix it. I can fix it!" a voice whispered in the distance, up the left set of stairs. Garry raised his eyebrow, walking into the room on the left. In front of him was a large red splatter, and a man holding a paintbrush laughing maniacally. "I'll fix you," the man said, "precious daughter." He appeared to be painting on a burned frame.

Garry, immediately recognizing whose painting he was fixing, charged the man shouting, "Oh no you don't!" The man turned around, with an assorted rainbow over his face. He shook his finger before disappearing. Garry stopped, and saw Mary's painting-it was burnt, but half of it was covered with paint. It was her dress, but not her head. "I'm not letting this happen," Garry muttered, reaching for his lighter. He felt his coat pockets for it, before realizing that Ib must have taken it to burn Mary's portrait. Instead, he tore the painting to pieces and snapped the frame in half. In the distance, he heard a tongue clicking in disapproval. Garry turned and glared at nobody, and looked back at the painting. Sighing, he mumbled, "Should be over with for now." Beginning to walk back towards the entrance, he started to feel lightheaded.

"If you damage the paintings," the man's voice said, "the paintings damage you." Garry, losing consciousness, whispered, "Ib, stay safe."


	3. I Want You to Find Ib for Me

**This is just my take on what it's like to be a painting, however ludicrous and strange it may be.**

Garry woke up, looking at the museum. "Guh…? Where am I?" he asked. He looked around, and saw people wandering around the museum. "Did I escape?" he wondered. Several children pointed at him, laughing. "What is it?" Garry asked, but the kids didn't respond.

"Look at this stupid guy!" one of the kids said.

"Ha! Idiot!" the other one said.

"What's the matter with you!" Garry shouted. "Answer me!" But the kids just laughed and walked away. "Why can't they see me?" he wondered aloud.

A tour guide pointed at Garry, telling a nearby family, "This is an interesting painting made by Guertena, called 'Forgotten Portrait'. It was one of his last works, based off of a strange teenage boy." Garry frowned, before looking closely at the museum. There was a layer of glass between him and the family, and a small gold outlining around it.

"Am I…a painting?" he asked. He looked outside of glass, seeing a woman in a red coat, and a man in a blue jacket. They pointed at the man, and appeared to be talking to someone out of sight. Garry leaned forward to see who it was. It was a little brown-haired girl in a school uniform with blood red eyes. "Ib?" he asked. He rushed to the edge. "Ib! Can you hear me?" he shouted, banging on the glass. The girl looked up, unable to hear him.

"Mom," Ib started, "can we go now? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure," the woman in the red coat said. "Let's leave." The three turned to walk away, and the tour guide ushered them out. After they walked out of view, Garry sighed.

"Will I ever get to leave?" he asked. He sat back down, and looked behind him. And saw he was in a box. He knocked on two of the walls adjacent to the glass of the box. They did nothing. However, when he turned to the fourth wall, it lit up and glowed. It appeared to be waiting for something. He looked at his wrist, expecting to see his watch, yet there was merely a grey line wrapped around where his watch was. "Damn, what time is it?" he asked, and the wall lit up again.

In curly black numbers, it showed, _10:45 P.M._

"But doesn't that mean the museum closed?" Garry wondered. He turned around, seeing that the museum lights had turned off. The usher he saw earlier had changed, and was wearing a large rainbow smock, which matched his face. He still had on his uniform's hat.

"So, are you aware of the punishment you get for hurting the exhibits?" the man asked.

Garry nodded his head, grimacing, and asked, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, responding, "The creator of your nightmares!" before disappearing. Garry raised an eyebrow, and turned back around to see the glowing wall had changed its response.

It now read, _Guertena_.

"That man is Guertena?" he asked.

The wall shone again, now reading, _Yes, He is Guertena, Painter of Life, Master of Nightmares._ Garry closed his eyes, thinking of a question to ask.

"Do you answer all my questions, and does this include various commands?" he asked.

Glowing, it read, _Yes. To the limit of your imagination, spirit, and hope. As long as you have these, you can use this wall._

"Okay," Garry said, "I want you to find Ib for me."


	4. Ib, Tomorrow Hell Breaks Loose

**Ib was then watched for the next years of her life by Garry, who protected her when she needed it most. This chapter details the more important events, it might get confusing.**

Age: 9

Ib walked into her fourth grade class. She was an hour late, and the teacher merely shooed her to her seat. As she walked to her desk in the back of the class, her favorite spot, one of the kids tripped her. She started to fall, catching her balance before she got hurt. "Dang," the kid who tripped her said to the person next to him, "I almost got her." Ib stuck out her tongue, and reached her seat. She was very aware of how everyone in the fourth grade hated her. She was used to it for her antisocial tendencies and her blood-red eyes. She pulled out her pencil, eraser, and her glass pendant. She found it the day she came home from the Guertena exhibit, and in it were pictures of her. She treasured it, even though she had no idea who it was from.

"Thank you," she whispered to the person who gave it to her.

She felt as though every time she said this, a young man smiled, mouthing, "You are welcome."

"Oh well," she sighed, putting it around her neck. She watched class go on, ignoring everyone; she already knew the curriculum. After what seemed like an eternity, it was time for recess. She ran outside, and started to climb the tree she always did. The kids would hurt her if she didn't. Sitting on one of the branches, eating her lunch, the same kid decided today would be a good day for torment. He started to shoot spitballs at her, which never made it up. She ignored him, staring at the branches of the tree.

"Hey, freak! Come down here like the little monster you are so I can get you!" he shouted. Ib shook her head. She whispered to her pendant, "I wish people would stop being so mean to me." She then felt two sharp pains on her left arm, and saw two rocks flying up at the tree. Three or four kids, the usual ones, were standing and picking up sharp objects to throw at her.

"Damn, just come down here so we can punish you!" one shouted. Ib started crying, before climbing higher into the tree.

She closed her eyes, and saw the young man, mouthing, "Did they hurt you? Where's the pain?" She, acting like the man actually existed, pointed to her arm. The pendant started to glow, and her arm lit up and healed itself.

"Hm?" Ib asked. "Did my arm heal itself?" Looking at the pendant more closely, realizing it was a red-tinted rose, just noticing the color.

She peered closely at it, and thought for a moment she saw a purple haired man in a torn jacket standing in front of a wall, which read, _She has been healed._ The man turned around and waved at her.

Age: 11

Ib walked onto campus, it was her second month of middle school. She had given up hope making new friends, as all the people from her old school had already spread rumors about her. "She's a monster," some would say, "who else has blood-red eyes?"

"She's a freak," others said, "almost nothing hurts her. That's why we have to make it painful." As a result, even the teachers disliked her. One of these days, she was getting ready to leave, the bell had just rung, and she started walking out of the classroom. Two kids ran up from behind her, and grabbed her arms.

"Ha ha, got you monster. We're gonna check if you _really _are as freaky as you say," one of them said as they gestured to someone in front of them. A kid in a blue t-shirt walked up to Ib and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"Let's watch you burn!" he said, putting the fire next to her face. Ib, not fazed by the possible damage that could be caused by the fire, closed her eyes. She pictured the young man in purple hair, sitting in the same room.

She couldn't see what he said, but the wall glowed an eerie blue light and read, _She will be protected. _Ib opened her eyes to see that she had several burn marks on her arms, yet she felt nothing.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" one of the kids asked.

"We probably aren't at the right spot," one of the others replied. The kid with the lighter smirked, and held it up to her hair. At that moment, the burns from her arm disappeared, and the pendant began to glow. The lighter exploded backwards, flipping the blue-shirted kid head over heels. The other two kids dropped Ib, and started running.

In the distance, she heard them say, "Gah, she must be a monster! She caused the lighter to explode!" The blue-shirted kid stood up and stared at Ib with large eyes.

"You're a freak!" he shouted before running away.

Ib sighed, and whispered to the pendant, "Thank you."

The purple haired man smiled, and simply waved. Ib picked up her stuff and started walking home casually.

Age: 16

Ib was in high school now, and refused to talk to anybody. Everybody mocked her, but she didn't care. She had a protector in her pendant, which helped her in times of dire need. She deeply wished to talk to him, but knew this would be futile. She tried asking once, but didn't see anything. It was 8:30, and she just left the library to go home. On her way out, something hit her on the back of the head. She collapsed. Trying to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back, like she had been stomped on. Crying out in pain, she started to get up and sprint in the direction of her house, when she felt someone grab her arm. "You think I'm gonna let you get away from me?" a familiar voice asked, whom Ib recognized as a teacher. The teacher was wearing a black dress, wearing green high heels and wore a neon yellow belt. In her left hand was a wooden board, and in her right was a cigarette. "I'm not gonna let some freak of a student get away from me. Now gimme all your money," the teacher said, preparing to strike with the board. Ib leaped back, clutching the pendant in her left hand. It started to glow, and Ib found herself at apartment in bed.

She saw a picture of the wall, which read,_ She has been sent home, as you asked._ She sighed a breath of relief, and whispered, "Thank you." She looked at her calendar near her bed, filled with popular art photos. The next day was circled, November 1st. Thinking it would be a good idea to look ahead for winter break, she saw the picture for December. It was a picture titled: The Forgotten Portrait. In it was the man she recognized as the purple haired man from the pendant. She thought back to a time when she was nine, and remembered seeing that painting in the Guertena art gallery. Deciding to go there tomorrow to see the painting, she set her alarm for six o'clock sharp, and went to bed.

_ Garry sat in front of the wall in his small room. He knew he could not stop Ib from coming to the art museum. He sighed. "Ib, tomorrow hell breaks loose."


	5. Don't Forget Me

Ib woke up, and peered at her alarm clock. It was 6:00, but the alarm didn't go off. "Huh," she muttered, throwing the sheets off her bed. She ran to her closet and got her school clothes-a red skirt, a white shirt and a red tie. "Guess I'll wear what I did all those years ago…" she muttered. "I'm coming for you, guy." She picked up her pendant and put around her neck. She sprinted out the door, and ran to the art museum, several blocks away. Upon arrival, a man gestured to his desk, but Ib just walked past him. She walked straight over to the Forgotten Portrait portrait, and stared at it for a moment. On it was the man she had seen so many times over the years. "Finally get to see you," she said happily. Suddenly the lights flickered, and everyone else disappeared. Ib looked around and saw a strange man in a rainbow smock walking towards the Abyss of the Deep exhibit.

From the painting, Ib heard the man whisper, "Ib, this is your last chance. Get of the museum now!" Memories flooding back to her, Ib shook her head.

"I can save you!" she said, and began to walk in the same direction as Guertena, all the way to the Abyss of the Deep. "Guess I'm going in," she said, and stepped into it. She opened her eyes, and saw her pendant had shattered.

"Your magical pendant won't help you now!" Guertena said, his identity unbeknownst to Ib. She stood up, and walked over to the shattered remains of her pendant. She reached down to grab a shard when the shards came together to form a red rose, with 10 petals.

"I'll find you," she whispered to her rose. Looking at the nearest painting, which happened to be Fabricated World, she walked in the direction of Garry's painting. Upon arrival, the painting was extended from the wall, leaving enough room for a box. She knocked on it, whispering, "Found you!" The box collapsed, and turned to ash. "Crap!" she shouted. The box turned purple, and started to swirl around Ib. She closed her eyes, wishing for him to appear. She opened her eyes, and saw Garry hugging her.

"Your wish has been granted," he said smiling. Tears welled in their eyes, and they kissed.

"I missed you so much," Ib said. Garry nodded, and started walking towards the corner of the room. Ib followed him, and he reached down to pick up a paintbrush.

"If we want to get out of here," Garry whispered, "we have to kill Guertena. Err… the man in the rainbow smock. He's kind of the puppet master around here." Ib nodded, pulling the lighter out from all the years ago. "We have to bring him out-he has no painting," Garry explained, painting over the nearest portrait. Ib got the idea, and burned the nearest one. They continued on until the room shook.

"How dare you defile my work!" Guertena shouted. "Now face your punishment!" As he said this, the blue dolls started to crawl into the room, and blocked the exits.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Ib shouted, kicking dolls crawling towards her.

"This is step one," Garry elaborated, "fear. Then, attack, and then, if we get that far, he will reveal himself." Ib nodded, clicking the lighter, burning the dolls. Eventually, they stopped moving. The room shook again. "Attack," Garry said. The dolls started crawling towards the center of the room, crawling onto one of the exhibits, the green headless statue. They piled up on it, and it flashed.

"Hello," the statue said, now glowing with a golden light.

"Mary," Ib whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Not quite," the statue said. Its light started to fade, and what was left was an 18-year-old girl with blonde hair, a green dress, and red eyes. "I've waited so long for you, Ib," the older Mary said. Her hand flashed, and a large sword with a brush-style hilt appeared in her hand. She smirked, and sprinting toward Ib, muttering inaudible words. Ib leaped out of the way as Garry parried the sword with his paintbrush. Tripping Mary, he took the brush and painted a large x in front of her.

"Ready to be gone for good?" he asked. Mary turned over, and smiled.

"Dad, I stalled like you asked. Now save me!" she shouted. She froze, a frown appearing on her face. Garry thrust the x onto Mary and she disappeared. Ib smiled, and walked over to Garry. The dolls started to evaporate, and Guertena appeared in the room, clapping.

"Well done, well done," he said, his mouth curling into a wicked smile. Garry smirked, and pointed to beneath Guertena, where a large glowing blue x appeared. Guertena nodded, bowed, and the x exploded into a large flurry of light.

"Closing curtains," Ib murmured. The two started walking over to the Fabricated World portrait. The frame disappeared, and Ib gestured for Garry to go, but he shook his head.

"Only one of us can leave, remember?" he asked. Ib paled.

"But, but, you entered! You must be able to leave!" she shouted. Garry shook his head and put a finger to her mouth.

"No. I'm simply a painting," he said.

"Then I'll stay," she said. Garry shook his head. "I'm not going through there," she said, very instant.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked. Ib shook her head. "Then how 'bout this?' he asked, kissing her on the lips. Ib, very happy, smiled, before realizing Garry had pushed her towards the painting. "Don't forget me!" he shouted, smiling and waving.

"Damn it Garry!" Ib shouted, before blacking out. She woke up, standing in front of the Fabricated World painting. She walked over to the next room, and looked at the new painting. In it, Garry was smiling, and holding open arms, expecting a hug. Ib put her hand on the portrait, whispering, "I'll always remember you." She walked away, and a little boy behind her walked up to it, and read the inscription.

"Treasured Soul"


End file.
